Les mélodies de la vie
by Llillandrill
Summary: Il pleut, et tu la regardes. Tu n'en crois pas tes yeux et tu penses que tu rêves. Enfin elle est revenue, elle est là, et tu n'as qu'à tendre le bras pour la retrouver. Tu crois que c'est ton imagination qui te joue des tours. Mais elle est bien là, et dans ton cœur, une douce chanson résonne, comme si elle grandissait. Les mélodies de la vie…


**-Melodies of Life-**

**OoOoOoO**

**Rating : K**

**Pairing : Natsu et Lisanna**

**Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Fairy Tail appartiennent à Hiro Mashima, la chanson Melodies of Life est l'œuvre de Nobuo Uematsu et Emiko Shiratori. Seul le texte est mien ! **

**OoOoOoO**

**Hello ! **

**Ah, ça commençait à faire longtemps que je n'avais rien posté ! Aujourd'hui, voilà donc un petit OS NaLi, tout mignon, tout gentil, tout niais, parce que je trouve que décidément, on n'en voit pas assez…**

**C'est encore ( oui oui, ça fait bien deux fois que je le fais ! ) une song-fic basée sur Melodies of Life, l'ending de Final Fantasy IX, parce que j'adore cette chanson et puis les paroles collaient si bien à Natsu et Lisanna ! Et puis flûte, le recyclage, c'est bon pour la planète ! **

**Je vous conseille d'écouter ce morceau en lisant : watch?v=goL4GZWbWoU C'est un arrangement au piano de Melodies of Life, et je le trouve magnifique et tout à fait adapté à mon texte ! **

**Sur ce, vive le NaLi et bonne lecture ! **

**OoOoOoO**

-Lisanna !

-C'est impossible !

Tu écarquilles les yeux quand tu l'aperçois tomber au bout de cette corde. Fil rouge du destin, qui vous lie depuis le début. Qui jamais ne s'est rompu. Qui a toujours été là, même après son départ.

Et tu la vois sourire. Ce sourire qui t'as quitté depuis deux ans, déjà. Et tu réalises à quel point il t'a manqué.

Tes lèvres à toi s'étirent quand elle se relève. Et son poids qui t'écrase d'un coup.

Tu es là, plaqué au sol derrière ce corps qui t'as manqué depuis si longtemps.

-Natsu !

**Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark,**  
_Abandonnée dans les ténèbres j'ai recherché pendant longtemps_

Et sa voix, qui résonne à nouveau à tes oreilles. Ca fait longtemps que tu en rêve. Longtemps que tu ne l'as plus entendue.

Longtemps que tu l'attendais.

-Natsu ! Enfin je peux revoir le vrai Natsu !

Et tu contemples ces yeux. Ses yeux.

Les siens, ceux qui ont depuis longtemps disparu. Qui sont à nouveau là.

Et tu n'en reviens pas.

Tu n'en reviens plus.

Sans que tu saches pourquoi, ton cœur bat plus vite, et ses larmes qui perlent au coin de ses yeux bleus comme le ciel tombent sur tes joues.

Elles coulent sans s'arrêter, comme ton coeur. Battements indécis et irréguliers, tu continues de la fixer sans comprendre.

**For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart.**  
_Les traces de l'amour que tu as laissé au fond de mon triste cœur_

Elle s'éloigne de toi et tu te relèves d'un coup. Tu n'as pas envie de la laisser s'échapper encore une fois.

Plus jamais.

**To weave by picking up the pieces that remains.**  
_Pour essayer de le ressusciter à l'aide les morceaux que j'ai récupéré_

Tu la regardes d'un œil attentif, alors qu'elle explique doucement son histoire. Alors qu'elle se présente aux autres. Tu te laisses bercer par ses mots.

Et finalement tu finis par sourire quand tu comprends que c'est elle.

Que c'est vraiment elle.

Et surtout qu'elle ne t'a jamais quitté.

**Melodies of Life-Love's lost refrain.**  
_Les mélodies de la vie, le refrain de notre amour perdu_

Et maintenant vous en êtes là.

Les autres sont repartis vers leurs amis, leurs foyers, raconter votre incroyable aventure à tous ceux qui manquaient à l'appel.

Et vous deux, vous êtes là.

Au bord de la rivière, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, dans un état second. Tu n'en reviens toujours pas qu'elle soit à nouveau à tes côtés, comme avant.

**Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why,**  
_Nos chemins se sont miraculeusement croisés_

Vous riez, vous parlez. De vous, du passé, de tout et de rien. De vos souvenirs, de vos rires et de vos peines.

Vous tentez de les combler, ces deux ans de vide.

**We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said good-bye,**  
_On s'est rencontré on a ri, on a vite accroché et puis on s'est quittés_

Et de cette disparition.

Drame de vos enfances respectives. Premier chagrin.

Tu lui fais part de tes impressions. Elle des siennes.

Tu as beaucoup pleuré, à ce que tu te souviens. Ton cœur s'était serré, ce jour là, quand ils étaient revenus sans elle.

Que tu étais parti en pleurant.

Que tu t'étais réfugié ici, près de la rivière, à l'abri des grands Magnolia. A l'époque, ils étaient en fleurs, et les pétales et les nouvelles feuilles flottaient à tes pieds.

Ce jour là, l'orage était au rendez-vous.

Tu t'étais recroquevillé, seul. Tu avais laissé la pluie et le vent emmêler tes cheveux. Et tu t'en fichais, parce que ton cœur te faisait mal.

Tu pensais à elle, et avec tes mains tremblantes, tu laissais tes souvenirs vagabonder vers vos jours heureux, quand le soleil brillait encore.

**And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told ?**  
_Et qui entendra les échos de ces histoires jamais racontées ?_

Et elle te sourit. Ce sourire franc et clair qui t'a tant manqué.

Elle avait vagabondé, cherché longtemps un refuge. Un endroit où aller.

Un endroit où elle se sentirait bien. Où elle se sentirait chez elle.

Mais elle cherchait surtout à comprendre. Où était-elle ?

Pourquoi ? Comment ?

Pourquoi…

Question universelle qui lui restera à jamais sans réponse.

**Let them ring out loud till they unfold.**  
_Laisse-les résonner fort jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent_

Elle avait trouvé. Un complément fade à sa vie d'avant. La même, inversée, retournée.

Comme ses sentiments envers toi.

Battus, laissés à l'abandon sans avoir eu même le choix.

Le choix de partir ou rester.

Le choix de t'aimer.

**In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me.**  
_Dans mes plus chers souvenirs, je te vois me rejoindre_

Et elle en avait souvent rêvé.

Des rêves furtifs ou tu lui tendais la main.

Mais où elle ne la saisissait jamais…Car elle n'avait jamais le temps.

**Now you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name.**  
_Maintenant que tu es parti, j'espère encore que tu m'appelleras un jour_

Temps, vaporeux et cruel. Rapide et indécis.

La douleur l'avait clouée à sa destinée. Elle avait accepté son triste sort et recommençait sa vie. Cette vie qui lui paraissait bien grise par rapport à avant.

Avant, cette vie où tu étais là…

**A voice from the past, joining yours and mine.**  
_Une voix du passé, se joint à la notre_

Mais soudain, tu étais réapparu. Alors que sa vie était redevenue normale, enfin tu revenais. Tu étais venu la chercher, comme dans ses rêves les plus fous.

**Adding the layers of harmony.**  
_Superposant les couches de l'harmonie_

D'abord, elle n'y avait pas cru. Elle pensait à un fantôme, un double maléfique, une ombre ou même un piège.

Mais tu faisais de la magie. Tu crachait du feu, tu brûlait tout sur ton passage. Derrière toi restaient ruines et cendres.

**And so it goes, on and on.**  
_Et c'est ainsi que ça continue encore et encore_

Mais aussi les sourires heureux, ceux de la justice rendue. Ceux qui remercient, qui prient et qui bercent.

Ceux qui aiment.

**Melodies of life.**  
_Les mélodies de la vie_

La couleur reteintait doucement ses joues quand elle te regardait te battre.

Quand elle te regardait gagner.

Et ses larmes lui paraissaient presque sucrées lorsque tu l'avais libérée. Lorsque la douce poussière dorée l'avait enveloppée et emportée dans les airs.

Enfin, tu l'avais libérée.

**To the sky beyond the flying birds-**  
_Jusqu'au ciel et même au delà des oiseaux qui volent_

En un battement d'aile, tu avais restaurée sa balance. Tu avais rendu l'équilibre à son monde.

Elle n'était plus obligée de jouer une autre, de vivre pour une autre.

Elle était à nouveau elle-même.

**Forever and beyond.**  
_Pour toujours et même après_

Elle-même…pour toi.

**So far and away, see the bird as it flies,**  
_Regardes cet oiseau qui vole au loin_

A présent à ses côtés, tu la dévores des yeux. Elle regarde le ciel, la pluie tomber et fermes les yeux. Elle compte à voix basse les gouttes qui coulent sur ses yeux.

Cette voix cristalline, qui t'a tant manqué, que tu as tant voulu entendre, des années durant.

**Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky,**  
_Et qui glisse jusqu'à l'ombre des nuages dans le ciel_

Tu as l'impression que cette voix a toujours été avec toi, que c'est une partie de toi. Tu retrouves ton enfance envolée, comme une fleur qui éclot. Les souvenirs surgissent dans ton esprit.

**I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings,**  
_C'est sur ses ailes que j'ai déposé mes rêves et souvenirs_

Et soudain, tu souris.

Compter la pluie, c'était un de vos jeux lorsque vous étiez enfants.

Lorsque vous ne connaissiez encore rien des torrents tumultueux de la vie. Vous qui croyiez encore que c'est à jamais un long fleuve tranquille.

**Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings.**  
_Laisse les y et tu verras ce qu'il adviendra demain_

A ton tour, tu fermes les yeux.

Un.

Deux.

Trois.  
Tu sens une main humide se poser doucement sur la tienne.

Mais quand tu ouvres à nouveau les yeux, elle a toujours la tête levée vers le ciel.

**In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me ?**  
_Dans tes plus chers souvenirs, te rappelles tu m'avoir aimée ?_

Un doux sourire étire lentement ses lèvres. Comme toi, elle se rappelle de vos jeux sous la pluie.

Mais ça, tu ne le sais pas…

Elle visionne dans un cadre sépia votre vie d'avant, enfants innocents et immaculés comme la neige.

Quand vous ne connaissiez pas encore la peine, la douleur.

La mort.

**Was it fate that brought us close and now leaves me behind ?**  
_Est-ce que c'est le destin qui nous a rapprochés ainsi et qui à présent m'abandonne ?_

Et elle pense à maintenant. A elle, à toi, à vous.

Vous de nouveau réunis.

**A voice from the past, joining yours and mine.**  
_Une voix du passé, se joignant à la notre_

Comme avant.

Comme lorsque vous comptiez les gouttes de pluie sur vos joues.

**Adding the layers of harmony.**  
_Superposant les couches de l'harmonie_

Elle sent que tu remues ta main, sous la sienne. Doucement, tu la retires et la reposes à nouveau sur la sienne. Comme avant, c'est toi qui commandes.

C'est toi décides, c'est toi le plus fort.

**And so it goes, on and on.**  
_Et c'est ainsi que ça continue encore et encore_

Ça c'est toujours ce que tu as voulu lui faire croire, car elle ne t'as jamais écouté. Avec un petit rire à peine dissimulé par le bruit de la pluie, elle retire aussi sa main et écrases la tienne.

Elle veut toujours avoir le dernier mot, même maintenant.

**Melodies of life.**  
_Les mélodies de la vie_

Même après tout ce temps, elle n'a pas changé. Peut-être parce qu'elle ne veut pas. Peut-être qu'elle a envie de rester ainsi.

Peut-être parce que maintenant, elle t'a retrouvé, elle sait que tu es là.

Que maintenant, tu seras toujours là.

**To the sky beyond the flying birds-**  
_Jusqu'au ciel et même au delà des oiseaux qui volent_

Tu as l'impression qu'un temps infini s'écoule jusqu'au moment où tu prolonges le jeu en retirant ta main. Mais étrangement, tu ne la reposes pas sur sa main à elle.

Doucement, tu ouvres les yeux et c'est sur ses cheveux que tu déposes ta main.

**Forever and beyond.**  
_Pour toujours et même après_

Ils sont toujours aussi soyeux. L'eau perle entre chaque mèche, et tu as l'impression d'être ébloui quand la lumière perce à nouveau le ciel.

Quand chaque rayon envahi chaque parcelle de son corps, et c'est comme un ange qui déploie ses ailes à tes côtés.

**If should I leave this lonely world behind.**  
_Si je devais quitter ce triste monde_

Et tu penses que plus jamais tu ne la quitteras. Tu n'en serais même plus capable.

Plus jamais.

**Your voice will still remember our melody.**  
_Ta voix me rappelera toujours notre mélodie_

Doucement, elle ouvre à son tour les yeux, et elle plonge son regard dans le tien.

Tu lis tant de choses dans ses yeux, et tu as toujours adoré ça.

Depuis si longtemps.

**Now I know we'll carry on.**  
_Maintenant je sais que nous continuerons chacun de notre coté_

La joie, la mélancolie, et peut-être même de l'envie. Dans les quelques larmes qui coulent sur ses joues, c'est la tristesse qui s'évapore, et tu as l'impression que c'est grâce à toi.

Tu en est même sûr.

**Melodies of Life.**  
_Les mélodies de la vie _

Sans savoir même ce que tu fais, ta main glisse jusqu'à sa nuque, et tu te sens comme happé vers elle. Instinctivement, c'est ton autre main qui rejoint le sol à son côté et tu presse tout ton corps contre le sien, la faisant basculer par terre.

Tu retiens délicatement sa tête de la chute, et approche doucement ta tête de la sienne.

Ta bouche de la sienne.

Et comme un marin vers sa sirène, tu plonges sur ses lèvres. Tu les sens contre les tiennes, douces, sucrées. Humides.

Mais tu sais que ce n'est qu'à cause de la pluie, qu'elle à laissé perler sur tout son visage…

**Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts,**  
_Tournoient et grandissent au plus profond de notre cœur_

Et en toi, c'est comme un feu d'artifice qui monte. Une explosion de sentiments, un maelström de couleurs.

Une vague de chaleur remonte dans ta poitrine et éclot sur tes lèvres. Quand tu sens que les siennes aussi répondent, qu'elles aussi rient et jouent avec les tiennes, tout ton être entier se sent en osmose avec elle.

Et quand vous vous détachez à regret l'un de l'autre, tu ressens plus que tout que rien n'a changé entre vous.

C'est toujours le même sentiment. Chaud, coulant, chaleureux, il te hantait, t'as hanté et te hante toujours autant que ses deux yeux bleus brillants.

Mais maintenant, tu l'as accepté.

Elle sourit aussi.

Vous l'avez accepté.

**As long as we remember.**  
_Aussi longtemps que l'on s'en souviendra_

-Je suis rentrée…Natsu.

-Bienvenue à la maison…Lisanna.

**OoOoOoO**

**Et voilà ! **

**Que dire maintenant… J'espère que ça vous a plu, et que ça vous donne envie de lire plus de NaLi, on trouve vraiment des perles sur ce pairing ! **

**Bref, écrivez du NaLi, c'est bon pour la santé ! (Oui, l'auteure pète un câble dans une vaine tentative de pub' un peu ratée…)**

**Plus sérieusement, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, surtout si vous n'avez pas aimé, et à la prochaine ! **

**Llillandrill**


End file.
